


Heartless

by baektaestykookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaeno, M/M, chensung - Freeform, markchan, markhyuck, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektaestykookies/pseuds/baektaestykookies
Summary: Mark Lee is known to be heartless.Lee Donghyuck is curious.One wrong step and Donghyuck is in trouble with none other than Mark Lee himself.





	1. I Knew You Were Trouble

(Donghyuck's point of view)

I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you, Mark Lee.

It was a dark alleyway. The street lamps were half flickering.

I admit it was scary but it was the only shortcut to my house.

I was pretty much minding my own business and walking until I heard footsteps.

Behind me.

Fuck. I'm too young to be kidnapped or worse raped.

I quickly sped up hoping whoever was behind me would stop following me.

The crunch of leaves and the sound of shoes against the asphalt was getting nearer.

I ran.

I ran as fast I fucking could, praying, I would be spared.

But no.

My luck wanted to play me.

"Mmmpphh." A large hand wrapped over my mouth.

I could feel the muscles bulging out of my abductor's body. He was way taller than me.

Nervous sweat was breaking out. I shuddered when the person pulled me away.

He was in no way merciful and when I tried to bite his hand.

He pulled my hair harshly, making a painful cry come out of my mouth.

Tears were flooding my eyes.

I had turned 19 just last week. I was kind to everyone and my parents were proud of my achievements.

I deserved a peaceful life. Why God?

Then suddenly I head voices. It seemed like someone was angry.

Before I could react, the man pushed me hard.

I fell on my face. My vision blurred.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. You think you can spy on me and pass the secret information to Na Jaemin and his gang?" A deep, powerful voice boomed out.

I could barely lift my head. What shit was the guy blurting out? Who's Na Jaemin?

A hand pulled me up by the scruff of my neck.

The sight which met my eyes made my knees go weak.

This stranger looked heavenly. Blond hair, seagull eyebrows, thin lips, fair skin , fit and taller than me wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans looked like trouble.

He was not someone to mess with.

His eyes were flashing in anger. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Hot.", I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say bastard?", he asked and tightened his grip on my neck.

I was now whimpering with pain.

"Please, stop. I don't what your talking about. What is all this?", I managed to blurt out in between painful gasps.

"One more lie from you and your dead meat. You better confess and tell me what you heard.", he pulled my arm behind my back.

I started crying. "Ahhh..... I...... Stop.....", I was ready to faint. I couldn't understand anything

Suddenly a guy with crescent shaped eyes came running.

"Sir Mark, he's gone."

"What? The spy escaped? Then who is this?"

The handsome man finally let go of me.

"Maybe this is the spy's helper."

"We can't be sure Jeno."

That was all I heard before passing out from exhaustion.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

OML.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's going to be mafia au mainly.

Feel free to point out mistakes. Because I am still an amateur writer.

Now my question to you guys is: Do you want the next chapter to be Jaeno or Chensung?

Do reply and vote if you like it.

Thank you so much for reading the story!!!

Much love,

Serene.


	2. Unfamiliar Surroundings

I wake up when cool water splashes on my face. 

"Mmm."

My eyes open to see the handsome stranger whose name was apparently Sir Mark , standing right above me.

I felt my whole body aching due to the uncomfortable position I was in.

My hands were tied behind my back and my whole body was tied to a chair.

The room was darkly lit and looked like the basement of some house.

It took me a minute to remember  how I had ended up here.

"How was your long sleep, sleeping beauty?", he asked mockingly.

 My cheeks coloured lightly at his nickname.

"Can I please go home?", I asked him.

"No.", he replied firmly.

"But my little brother Jisung will be worried. I was supposed to reach long back. Please.... I haven't done anything wrong to you. I don't even know you. Please let me go.", I begged almost crying.

"Listen here, boy. I told no and that's final. I'm still not sure if you are a spy or not. Not that you look like one but you were there when I was discussing highly confidential matters with my peers.", he said looking straight into my eyes.

"But....", I started.

"NO BUTS.", his voice rang out and I flinched.

"What's you name?"

"Do..ng..hyu..ck", I stuttered out.

"Okay. Donghyuck. You will be staying here until my right hand man Jeno finds out more information about the spy sent by Na Jaemin."

I nodded. There's nothing I could do about it.

"And if I ever come to know that you are a secret spy, I will make sure to finish you off with my own hands." His voice was ice cold.

I gulped.

He left the room and I released a deep breath which I didn't know I was holding onto.

My life was pretty much normal until yesterday. I studied at SM High along with my little brother Jisungie. I was a loner since people found me weird.

I'd better not talk about my family. After my lovely mom died, my life has been plain horrible.

I don't know what happened to my father after her death. He was a completely different person now.

He smokes, drinks and sleeps around with women. My heart aches knowing that. 

The worst part is that if he comes home drunk then I know that I will be covered with bruises which I'd have to hide with makeup the next day.

I see to it that poor Jisungie doesn't get hurt. He is too pure and innocent and doesn't deserve all the pain.

Everyday was a silent prayer I sent to god where I asked him to give me and Jisungie a happy life.

But I know that it won't happen.

Ever.

And now this gangster has taken me hostage.

I don't even know how I manage to attract trouble all the time.

I really hope Jisungie remains safe.

As I sat absorbed in my thoughts, someone came in.

It turned out to be a really cute faced guy with a  wide smile on his face. I didn't know gangsters could be this cute.

"Annyeong. I'm Chenle. I've brought you some food", he said in a high pitched voice.

"Annyeong. I'm Donghyuck.", I said smiling.

"Aww. You are so cute. No wonder Mark hyung. Shit. Sir Mark, decided to keep you.", he said.

A faint blush painted my cheeks. 

"I'm not that cute.", I protested.

"Really hyung? Anyways , Sir Mark told you to eat kimchi and even asked you to tell me your address. I'm supposed to take care of your little brother while you are here."

"But Jisungie will get scared. He doesn't know you. "

"That's okay. I'm VERY ADORABLE." ,Chenle said ,following a dolphin laugh.

"I can trust you right?"

"Ne. Hyung. I promise to take care of your brother really well. Jisungie will be safe in my hands.", Chenle promised me.

I told him my home address. I hope Jisungie is not very worried about me.

Chenle untied my hands. 

"Enjoy your meal!"

I thanked him for the food and started eating the kimchi. Surprisingly it was very tasty.

Chenle bid me goodbye.

"By the way, just be careful with Sir Mark. He is a renowned gangster. His enemies know how heartless he can be.", he said seriously.

I nodded. Hopefully he won't hate me. And will let me go as soon as possible.


	3. Spy

(Jaemin's P.O.V)

"Renjun, have you got the secret information?", I asked excited. 

"No. Sir. I'm really sorry. I almost got caught.", Renjun said scared.

"What the fuck? You are my best spy. Ughhhh.", I groaned.

"I'm really sorry. But don't worry. I have brought someone who knows it.", Renjun said smirking.

Renjun pushed a black haired, fit but pale guy on to the floor. His hands were tied behind his back. 

Renjun grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. 

My jaw almost dropped. He looked so fucking beautiful. What the hell was this angelic guy doing here?

"Who is this Renjun?", I asked curiously.

"This is Lee Jeno. Mark Lee's right hand man. He was found spying around our den. He would surely know what Mark is planning.", Renjun said with excitement.

"Your not getting anything out of me, you fuckers.", he said through busted lips. 

Guess the angel isn't an angel after all. He was feisty indeed. 

I love teaching the feisty ones a lesson.

"We will see, Jeno. Specially when you are writhing and moaning underneath me."

Fuck. He looked even more beautiful blushing.

That moment I knew I would enjoy making him blush.

I had the sudden urge to see his expression when he climaxes. But I calmed myself.

Patience, Jaemin.

"In your wet dreams, asshole.", he said spitting on the ground.

This was too much of disrespect. I felt anger coursing through me.

I twisted his hands behind his back and squeezed his jaw tightly. 

Now he looked like he was in pain. That's better. 

"You register this in your mind very well. I will not tolerate disrespect. Especially from someone who is part of Minhyung's gang. You would be dead if it weren't for my mercy. So better watch it.", I said threatening him.

I smirked seeing fear in his eyes. 

"You are no one to boss over me." 

I glared at him.

"Listen here. If you will tell me what is Mark's next secret mission and it's details, I will let you go this instant. Or else I will make sure you suffer."

"I've gone through plenty of suffering. I'm not easily breakable. Hit me as much as you want."

"I was talking about a different kind of suffering."

I leaned down next to his ear with one of my hands snaking up his shirt caressing his waist. I bit on his ear.

"Mmm.", came Jeno's voice, his busted lip bleeding even more due to the pressure he was applying so that the moan wouldn't come out.

"Cat got your tongue huh?"

He looked away stubbornly. So much of pride huh?

I twisted his hand harder. 

"Ah!" , he whimpered.

"One more chance. Are you going to tell me or not?", I asked threatening him.

"NO.", he said firmly.

"Your choice babe."

I left him and instructed Renjun to take him to a spare room. I specially instructed him to tie Jeno's hands to the bed post.

I was just getting started , Jeno-ah.


	4. Doubt

Here comes my biggest doubt.

Should I put Jeno as top or Jaemin as top??

Please help me and choose one option. Comment your choice.

Also do you want explicit content for Chensung also?

I mean they are little babies. TT I will feel like I'm sinning so badly.

But if you guys want it please comment that too.

I will be updating in 2 days after I get the results.

Thank you for reading this story!!!


	5. Apologies

I AM HONESTLY VERY VERY SORRY TO ALL YOU READERS!! GOD. IM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR. I KEPT YOU GUYS IN THE DARK FOR SO LONG. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH LIFE AND ALMOST FORGOT I HAD AN ACCOUNT HERE TT

 

YOU CAN FIND ME IN WATTPAD WITH THE SAME USERNAME. I HAVE UPDATED BOTH BOOKS OVER THERE.

 

THAT IS IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ MY CRAPPY STORY.

IM INCREDIBLY SORRY :(


End file.
